The Lord's Maid
by Numinous-Alqua
Summary: Sephiroth sells his soul to Tifa, a demon who fulfills his every command, in order to exact revenge on those who betrayed him. Now with the demon maid at his disposal the possibilities for revenge are limitless.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lord's Maid**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All references to Final Fantasy are owned respectively to Square Enix. The concept is borrowed from that of Funimation's Black Butler, which I do not own as well.<strong>

**A/N: Thought I'd write something a little fun which was inspired by Black Butler. Enjoy!**

**Reviews and Comments are appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Deal with the Devil<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Her voice floated in and around him in a gentle darkness.<p>

"I wouldn't have called you if I wasn't sure."

"Very well. But I'll only ask once more. Are you willing to sell your soul to me in order to fulfill your wish?"

"Yes, you fowl cur." He seethed into the dark. Upon his agreement the dark slowly lit with a pale glow which came from everywhere and nowhere. The figure of a woman appeared before him, dressed as a simple maid all in black. Her eyes glowed a brilliant red as she gazed upon him, lying half-naked in the snow. Lips spread into a knowing and carnal smile as she made her way to stand above him. Long dark hair trailed behind her, swaying with her hips. The woman stopped at his side and knelt, her hand reaching out to caress his face with white gloved fingers.

What he saw next were fangs protruding from her mouth as she lowered her face to his own. Her eyes growing brighter and more inhuman, then all there was was darkness.

The lord of the estate shot up out of bed, drenched in sweat. His breathing was rapid and shallow as he raised a shaking hand to cover his face. "A nightmare," He whispered.

From behind the door to his chamber he heard gentle footsteps, which stopped just before the solid oak barrier. Alertly he watched as the knob turned and in entered his maid of the estate. Long brown locks were combed and placed immaculately behind her shoulders, falling past her waist. Like her hair, her uniform was immaculate, washed and pressed to perfection. Her stride was proud, fluid, and elegant for one of her station. If anyone paid any attention to her movements they would say she personified all the elegance and grace of a feline.

With purposeful strides she made her way across the room to the heavy drapes covering the windows. In two quick movements she had them pulled to either sides of the grand sill and tied them with a golden cord. "Good morning, my lord." She chirped as she did this task. "It's a beautiful day today, with plenty to do." She turned to face him then, a gentle smile playing upon her lips. "Oh, I see you are already awake." Her lord merely nodded to her as she walked to the large wardrobe adjacent to the bed, pulling from it his black uniform of the day; pressed and folded perfectly.

His maid came back to the side of the bed, where his long muscular legs hung over the side. He was dressed in nothing but a half-button silk shirt drenched in sweat, and white undershorts; but his maid neither blushed nor shied away from her master's indecency, merely setting his clothes on the bed beside him and began undoing his night clothes.

He watched her as if half in dream and half waking. What broke him from his trance was the sight of her gentle wine colored eyes locking with his own. "What?" He questioned harshly, noticing she had stopped undressing him.

"Your clothes are soaked, my lord. Do you wish to bathe first?" She replied gently, her smiling never fading.

"No, I'll bathe after my morning."

She bowed her head and continued undressing him, carefully changing his shirt for a fresh one. "Very well, my lord." Next came his pants, her hands gliding effortlessly up toned legs and over firm cheeks. Following the waistband, her nimble hands buttoned and zipped them effortlessly. At the foot of the side table sat two black leather boots, which she now began placing onto each of his feet; making quick work of the buckles that ran the length of the inseam. From her apron pocket she pulled a regal looking comb. She walked around the side of the bed and positioned herself behind her lord's body, then grabbing a fistful of his long shimmering hair began to untangle it. Once finished with her task, she stood and dusted imaginary dirt off her dress. "I'll see to breakfast at once, sir."

The large muscled frame of her lord stood from the bed fidgeting in his long sleeved shirt, flexing it to his trained motions. His long silver hair, which, she had only moments ago combed swayed as he came to stand by the window, his green eyes calculating the events of the day.

"Will you be dining in the study or the drawing room this morning?"

He fiddled absently with the cuffs of his shirt, seemingly caught between the decision of rolling them up or not; despite having his maid button them a moment ago. If his maid was annoyed by this she made no indication. "The study, after I've had my morning workout and bath."

The maid nodded and bowed. "As you wish, my lord." Turning to leave, her hand had barely touched the door when her master turned and called to her.

"Tifa," She stopped and faced him, her face neither annoyed that she was stopped or happy that she was, just indifferent.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Send for both Fair and Strife this morning. I'm in a foul mood."

Tifa bowed her head, hands clasped before her. "Another nightmare, my lord?"

He glared at her now grinning face. "That is of no concern of a servant." He spat.

"Of course it isn't, my lord. Forgive me; it wasn't my place to ask. I shall see to it that both boys are at the training area when you arrive." Her smile was still in place as she bowed once more and left the room.

"Cursed demon," He breathed, turning his attention back towards the window. Outside the sun was shining brightly over a grand garden. Trees lined the drive leading out into the country and not far beyond that the city of Midgar. Emerald eyes filled with rage and bloodlust, narrowed at the thought of those running the foul, corrupted city. They would pay, on his life and soul they would pay for their heinous deeds wrought upon him. Pulling away from the window, he decided that it was time to manifest his anger and frustrations of the night during his morning ministrations.

* * *

><p>Tifa closed the door, choosing to ignore the snide comment referred to her. Oh yes, no matter how silently he breathed it, the ears of a demon could hear all mortal desires and fears. The mighty general was no different. His thirst for revenge against those who had brought him so low and used him as a lap dog had peeked her interest as well as her appetite for such a corrupted soul. She would allow him his little game of house, for in the end she was the ultimate victor. Once his wish was fulfilled she would make his soul sing as she devoured every last bit of it. Her hand twitched at the thought of ripping it from his chest, but doing so would break the pact they had made, and in turn denying her the full weight of what the soul had to offer. Cultivating a soul was like waiting for a fruit to ripen, harvesting it too early would leave you with a sour and bitter taste, while a ripened one gave you a sweet and savory treat to relish. Once long ago, she had decided to take a short cut on cultivating a soul through contract, but it had left her unsatisfied and longing. Only by fulfilling another contract with some eager mortal was she able to curb her gluttonous need.<p>

No, she would not travel down that road again. She was already ravenous; any more provocation would result in unwanted blemishes upon her mortal skin. Best to curb the hunger with menial chores as she has become accustomed to these past few years.

Her steady gait took her straight into the servants' quarters where two men slept soundlessly in a dark room. Thrusting open the curtains none too gently she chimed, "Zack, Cloud get up."

Both men rolled in their beds ignoring the maid's orders. Her perfectly plucked eyebrow twitched, when neither man made a sound. "I said," She grabbed a corner of each blanket in either hand and pulled with enough force to pull both men along with it. "Get up." The two men's heads collided after being forcefully drug from their beds. Two pairs of blue eyes cracked open to look at the annoyed maid.

"Morning to you too, gorgeous." The dark haired man, Zack, joked. He rubbed the spot where he and his blonde counterpart had collided.

"If you'd learn to get up at an appropriate time, I wouldn't have to resort to such crude methods of waking the unconscious."

Zack grinned in reply and wiggled a little closer, under the hem of Tifa's calf-length skirt. "What color do you have on to-" He was abruptly cut off with the heel of a shinned slipper connecting with his jaw.

"I won't say it again. Get up and report to the training area, his Grace is in a testy mood this morning."

The brunette massaged his jaw as he sat up and followed the maid with his eyes. "Yeesh, what's got the fairy princess in a foul mood so early?"

Tifa opened another window before walking across the room to open a wardrobe, pulling from it two sets of identical training garb, "A nightmare, but that is none of your concern. Get dressed. You have five minutes to get there, before HE becomes cross with you."

At the mention of the General's wrath, both men bolted from their bed sheets, racing to get changed. In between pulling up and buttoning his pants Cloud, the blonde headed youth, asked in a shy voice: "You wouldn't have happened to make breakfast already would ya, Tifa?"

Tifa turned her head to the side taking in the youth, his movements were rigid and there was a growing blush upon his cheeks as he swapped shirts. "No, I haven't. Breakfast will be served after this morning's regiment." She declared walking out of the room.

"Awe, come on Teef!" The brunette called after her in the hall, jumping on one foot so as to put on his boot. "We don't stand a chance against the General without a proper meal!" Without turning her head, Tifa tossed two bright red apples over her shoulder which both boys caught.

"Thanks, Tifa!" They chimed with happy smiles.

Humans, such trivial creatures. Throw them a bone and they happily gobble it up no matter the cost. Well, I suppose if it was any more difficult we demons wouldn't be able to eat as freely as we'd like. No matter. It's not as if I've ever had trouble obtaining a soul.

She passed by one of the windows overlooking the garden and sparing area. Zack and Cloud had just scrambled out of the house and were just about to take a step into the arena when they suddenly stopped as if being slapped. Instantly they stood rigid, saluting the person who had caused their sudden stupor. Off to the side the General, her lord and master, walked up to them with a scowl upon his face. He visibly yelled at the two boys who could only look forward and take the verbal punishment. Tifa giggled at the sight. If only she could devour all of their precious, she wouldn't have to return to this wretched place for at least two centuries. Then again, what fun would that be? Humans provided some amusement in her long and solitary lifetime; perhaps it wasn't a good idea to be so gluttonous.

Outside, Zack and Cloud readied themselves for this morning's regiment, or torture session, depending on the mood of the General. This morning was probably going to fall under the latter. Both held identical training swords, firmly planting themselves so that their feet were shoulder width apart and knees slightly bent. They watched their opponent for any sudden movements. The General stood his ground, his long sword Masamune held in his left hand, poised for an attack.

"Waiting for something?" He mocked. The men shot each other a curt nod before charging the man before them, Zack in the lead. With a swift swing of sword Zack aimed a blow for the General's abdomen which was easily blocked by the lengthy sword, causing a metallic clank throughout the empty garden. "Don't tell me that was a legitimate attack from you, pup."

The brunette applied more pressure against his opponent's blade. A grin lit up his once nervous face. "Of course not Sephiroth. What kind of SOLDIER would I be?" Green eyes narrowed at the cocky SOLDIER, as a yell rang out from behind the brunette. Having distracted the General long enough, Cloud was able to launch himself up and over Zack's body, swinging his sword downwards, aiming for the General's head.

Sephiroth smirked at their clever tactic, but easily floored the brunette with a well placed punch in the gut, freeing up his weapon. Next he raised his sword and blocked the blonde's well placed downwards slash. The General bent his knees and cushioned the man's attack, where the blonde seemed to be hovering above him in thin air. "Excellent form, Cloud." He praised before, pushing back on his sword and tossing the man off to the side.

Now back on his feet, Zack continued to assault the General and was shortly after joined by Cloud. Together both men attempted to strike the General but we're unable to ever land a blow. While Sephiroth merely toyed with them, connecting the heel of his boot or a well placed punch to either their stomachs or backs of their heads. So that within 15 minutes both subordinates were aching and seeing black spots across their vision.

"Awe, come on Seph! This was hardly fair!" Zack yelled from across the matted ground trying to stand, using his sword as a support.

"Fights are never fair, Zack. Learn this well and you won't get killed out in the field." Sephiroth returned, walking up to the two nearly unconscious boys. "As for you Cloud." The General used the tip of his sword to lift the blonde's chin to gaze up at him. "Work on your stamina and strength. They are nowhere where they need to be at your level of training."

"My Lord!" Tifa called out as she stood by a table, chairs, and a platter laden with cups and sandwiches. "It is nearly 9 o'clock. The messenger from the Shin-Ra Company will be arriving shortly. I thought you should know."

"Very well." Sephiroth replied. Looking down at two men, he dismissed them with a curt nod which they returned.

"I also brought some water and sandwiches for the boys. Seeing as they'd be leaving for early assignment." She lifted the platter and showed off the delicate sandwiches that seemed to shine on the silverware. With renewed energy Cloud and Zack jumped to their feet and scrambled across the matted floor towards the maid and their late breakfast.

"Take it to go!" Sephiroth ordered, watching them as they began scarfing down the sandwiches as Tifa held the platter.

"Yes, sir!" They said in unison, grabbing the platter a little roughly from Tifa and racing off towards the house. Tifa watched as they tripped over one another, fighting for ownership of the platter and the remaining food. If only they knew that two more platters awaited them in the kitchen. Perhaps she'd be able to pack it for them before they ran off to their assignment. As she was about to make her way back towards the mansion, Masamune came down and blocked her path.

The brunette followed the sword's length and up its owner's arm, to gaze into the face of the infamous General Sephiroth. "Yes, my lord? Was there something you needed?" He tossed her one of the neglected swords left by his subordinates which Tifa caught easily in one hand.

The maid looked at the metal weapon with a bored and unamused expression. "I'm afraid, my skills with a sword are particularly lacking, sir." Her statement was quickly disregarded as Sephiroth swung his sword at her, which she effortlessly parried. The General smirked and continued with a relentless assault characteristic of his position as the renowned wielder of the Masamune. Yet, from the actions of his opponent, it seemed as if he were vastly underpowered. Seeing his brows knit in annoyance, Tifa smirked to herself and ventured to address it.

"Something the matter, my Lord?" He swung his sword down upon her which she matched, bring them face-to-face. Her smile only broadened when his visage changed to that of a cruel and ruthless killing machine.

"Simply thrilled, that's all." He responded. The look he gave her sent chills down her spine. How she loved it when he had that murderous intent painted over his nearly godlike features. His soul was definitely worth any price she had to pay. Not noticing his hand had shot out beneath the connecting blades, Tifa quickly released her hold upon her weapon and back flipped out of the way of his surprise attack. "Letting your guard down? Perhaps selling my soul to a half-rate demon wasn't such a good idea." He mocked, picking up her relinquished weapon and brandishing it along with the Masamune.

Tifa narrowed her eyes at the insult he posed. How dare he? A fine feast he will make, once I've fulfilled his desires. With graceful movements, Tifa spread her legs and took up a fighting stance; her gloved hands clenching as she brought them in front of her chest. Taking her new stance as an invitation, Sephiroth charged her, both blades in hand; Masamune held by the hilt, blade facing his back, the other righted, preparing to impale the maid.

Quickly she ducked out of the way of his twined attack, swiping at her legs aiming to trip her opponent. Effortlessly he jumped back, before aiming another well placed slash downwards upon her head. Tifa looked up just in time to catch the thin blade in her hands as if in prayer. Sephiroth leaned down on her with as much weight as his one muscular arm could manage under the circumstance, which she merely smirked at. "Well timed, my Lord." The maid praised, before effortlessly standing to her full height holding the blade, now with only one hand. "If it were any other, he'd be dead for sure." Effortlessly she bent the sword in half, creating a metallic boomerang.

A frown graced the General's features as he swung the second sword around his side and into that of Tifa's, successfully ripping into her maid's uniform and lodging itself several inches into her ribcage. Taking an unconcerned looked at the sword nearly halfway through her, Tifa merely sighed. "Now I'll have to mend that. This was my only uniform."

"A demon concerned with her dress?" Sephiroth remarked, pulling the blade from the maid's bleeding body. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"It appears that we've company earlier than expected." Tifa remarked, locking eyes with her master. Her eyes glowed a brilliant red, before fading into a muted brown. Sephiroth scoffed and soured at the thought of his sparing match being ended so soon. In one swift motion he dropped the training sword and threw Masamune at the woman, who deftly caught it by the hilt. In another quick act he removed his shirt, exposing a chiseled chest, covered in sweat and dirt stains.

"Have my shirt washed and sword cleaned. We'll be having breakfast in the dining hall instead." The sound of multiple footsteps and a door closing caused the garden's occupants to turn towards the house. Walking from the grand estate were two men dressed in matching suits, one looking cleaned and pressed, the other unruly as if he had slept in them. The sharper looking of the two men, had the features characteristic of the Wutaian people, his straight black hair tied neatly behind him. The other unruly one had fiery red hair to match his disheveled look. With steady strides they approached the two.

"General Sephiroth," The Wutaian greeted, giving a slight bow. The redhead, simply nodded, placing his hands in his pockets as his partner addressed the general. Tifa had her master's shirt draped over one arm, hiding the now healed gash and tear in her uniform. If she was to serve breakfast, she would need to quickly mend this and begin preparations at once.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen." She bowed courteously. "Breakfast will be served soon. Please make your way into the dining hall." She turned on her polished heels and began to make her way into the mansion.

"Tifa!" Sephiroth called over her shoulder. The maid's eyebrow twitched and her eyes narrowed when she stopped at her master's call, but she didn't turn around. "Make sure to show these fine gentlemen our topmost courtesies."

Plastering a beautiful smile that could charm the blind, Tifa turned and replied. "Of course, sir." She bowed once more, dismissing herself and bee lining for the kitchen.

"Quite a looker she is. How much did you pay for her?" Asked the redhead once Tifa was inside.

Sephiroth visibly tensed at the unabashed behavior of the unruly Turk, but what else did one expect of someone who would sell his mother if the price as right? He made his way to the table where a hand towel had been set aside for him. Picking it up he began to methodically dry himself off. "I paid nothing. She came to the estate highly recommended."

At this the redhead chuckled. "Must be good in bed too if she comes with such high regards."

The General's eyes narrowed at the perverse man, while his companion audibly reprimanded him. "Reno!" As if slapped the redhead bowed his head off to the side and remained silent. The Wutaian bowed to Sephiroth before speaking. "Please forgive, Reno. Despite his fowl mind he is a loyal and hardworking Turk."

Sephiroth merely nodded. "I'm sure." Was his reply, before making his way towards the mansion as well; his guests not far behind. He led them through the labyrinthine structure that was the Shin-Ra Mansion and stopped at the foot of a stairway and turned to face the two men. "Please make yourselves comfortable while I freshen up. I'll be down shortly. Tifa will show you to the dining room."

As if she had always been there Tifa appeared behind the two men with a gentle expression on her face. "If you'll be so kind as to follow me gentlemen." She gestured with her hand to follow her. The Turks turned from the maid to the lord of the mansion, stunned by the sudden and immaculate state that she was in, when only moments ago she had looked as if she had been drug through the dirt.

Sephiroth nodded to the men and began his ascent into the upper story of the building; Tifa took this cue to lead the two men into the dining room not far off. Wordlessly the two Turks followed her, the redhead being none too subtle about watching the tantalizing sway of her hips as she led. Coming to a stop before a set of double oak doors, Tifa took a step aside and pulled on one of the golden handles, revealing a brightly lit room. Inside was a long white dressed table laden with three sets of silverware. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. Would you like any sort of refreshments while you wait?" She indicated to the several chairs about the table.

The Wutaian walked up to the table and inspected the place settings. Before turning to gaze at the ever patient maid. "A coffee, if you please." He replied, now moving to inspect one of the few art pieces that decorated the grand hall.

"And you, sir?" The redhead seemed to be lost in a daze as he changed his view of the high vaulted ceiling to the form of the woman that stood by the door.

"I'll have the same." He indicated towards his companion with a jab of his thumb.

Tifa bowed courteously and replied. "Very well then. I'll be back momentarily with your refreshments." With a quiet click of the door, she turned and silently locked the doors behind her. No need to have Turks wandering around the mansion. Who knows what mischief they'd be up to, especially since they were only expecting one. No doubt Sephiroth was fuming over this subtle hint of treachery.

Locked in the dining room the two Turks took in the elegance of the fabled Shin-Ra Mansion. The entire estate built to house the President, his family as well as several hundred SOLDIERs, their elite fighting force. Reno let out a low whistle once Tifa had dismissed herself. "The boss spared no expense when it came to luxury." He stated, fiddling absently with a gold cord holding a set of heavy drapes back. His superior took a seat in one of the chairs which had a place setting before it and interlocked his hands, elbows spread upon the table. Reno turned and noticed his companion's solemn look. "Awe, come on Tseng! Lighten up a bit! We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves. How often do we get to come to Nibelheim?"

The Wutaian glared at the man. "That's the problem. We NEVER come to Nibelheim." Reno raised a red brow as he came and stood across from his superior. Flipping a chair around he took a seat, resting his elbows on the back of the chair.

"I'm failing to follow. So what if we were sent as messengers! Live a little! It's not as if there is a lack of wonderful scenery, if you get my drift." He winked at the older man, who had a blood vessel pulsing furiously on his forehead. But their casual conversation was interrupted when Tifa pushed open a side door and entered with a silver tray containing two cups and a coffee pot.

"So sorry for the wait." She apologized, serving both men a cup of coffee each. "Cream? Sugar?" She offered, showing them the other containers on her tray. Tseng waved her off, taking a cautious sip of the dark liquid, while Reno just sat back watching her with predatory eyes. "If you'll excuse me again. I'll see if my master is ready to receive you." Once more she excused herself this time seemingly forgetting to lock the door.

Her action didn't go unnoticed by the two Turks. Reno smirked and looked at his superior. "Looks like someone forgot something." He stood up, swiveling the chair back underneath the table.

Tseng looked at his subordinate with narrowed eyes. He took another sip of coffee before issuing his orders. "Exercise extreme caution. The General is not to know that he is being investigated for the string of murders within the Science Division. And if you're caught-"

"You worry too much, Tseng. This will be a piece of cake. SOLDIERs are muscled brutes for hire, not trained assassins. I'll be in and out before you know it." With a wave of his hand he left the dining room in search of his objective.

As he casually walked the halls, the Turk couldn't help but notice the pristine shine that accompanied any and all items in the mansion. Having familiarized himself with the floor plans, he maneuvered himself back towards the second story staircase. At every turn, Reno expected to see a random wandering SOLDIER or hired help but was continuously disappointed. He passed at least six oak doors before coming to a stop at a balcony window.

Just inside the last door the Turk passed, Tifa stood at attention as she watched her master dress himself. Her eyes darted to one side and followed the footsteps of the unwanted investigator. If she had been a normal human, the Turk would've gone undetected, but that as not the case. A cruel smile graced her lips as the man passed the door.

Sephiroth turned, shrugging on his leather duster. "Is something amusing to you?"

"Our visitors." Was Tifa's simple reply.

A silver brow rose in question, before a smile registered on his lips. "Be sure to show him a good time. That's an order." He walked past her exiting the room quietly.

Brown eyes burned into a vibrant red when she replied. "Certainly, my lord." Her form vanishing into shadow when the door closed behind the silver haired General.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mind Games**

* * *

><p>"Forgive me for taking so long. This morning's regiment was particularly difficult." Sephiroth announced as he entered the dining room.<p>

Tseng who had been quietly waiting for his host stood and gave a slight bow in return. No matter how far or how long he lived and worked out of the traditions and boundaries of Wutai, the etiquette stayed with him. Which to most people would be unnerving, but for a man such as Sephiroth it was refreshing. If anything ever impressed or elicited the respect of the illustrious General it was a man of good breeding and self-discipline; all of which made up the man that now stood opposite him.

"Please resume your seat. You are a guest here." He gestured to the pushed back chair as he took his own at the head of the table.

"Humor me, General. It is not often that I am in the presence of men of respectable status."

Sephiroth chuckled at this. How well he knew the politics of Midgar; Shin-Ra especially. The entire Board of Directors was nothing but a group of backstabbing, money grubbing lowlifes who did anything and everything in order to get what they wanted. For this reason, Sephiroth made sure that he was placed in the furthest base of operations from that rat infested hole in the ground. The distance also helped alleviate the ever boiling bloodlust that raged through his mind and body. Being in such close proximity to the people who all too readily stripped him of all humanity and morality, was too much temptation to lose one's mind to madness and endless slaughter.

These people did not deserve such a kindness. He would bestow upon them something fitting to that. A place in hell right next to the devil himself, and if he had fun digging each grave meticulously and sadistically then so be it. He had nothing else left to lose. Tifa would make sure that all went according to plan.

"I'm sorry. You were saying? My mind drifted for a moment."

The Wutaian chuckled in return and took a sip of his black coffee. "It is quite alright, General. I understand that you have been having some issues in Modeoheim and Banora. Such things would be at the forefront of your mind."

Sephiroth nodded in return but was unable to continue, as Tifa walked in pushing a large silver cart laden with breakfast items. "Forgive my interruption, but breakfast is ready." Quickly she set four plates of food before each man. Every one of the white china plates containing a different specialty dish. "Please let me know if anything is unsatisfactory."

With that, Sephiroth picked up his nearest utensil and began eating. Meanwhile Tseng just stared in wonder at the extravagant meal before him. Such a sight would only ever be seen in the palace of Wutai or the First Class kitchen of the Executive Lounge at the Shin-Ra building, both of which employed at least a dozen or so cooks. Whereas a single household maid solely prepared such an oasis single handedly. Curiosity got the better of him.

"You prepared all of this... by yourself?" Tentatively he picked up his fork and hovered over three of the four plates, unable to decide what to start with.

"Of course, sir. It is the duty of the maid to serve her master with the best she has to offer. If I was unable to construct a simple breakfast what kind of maid would I be?" Her bright cheerful smile reflected back at him with such intensity that he nearly dropped the bit of egg he had attached to his fork.

Tifa bowed and stood a little ways away from her master. Patiently waiting for the moment her lord required anything. The rest of the meal flew by without much incident. Every now and then Tseng would look at his wrist watch checking the time. This nervous tick didn't go unnoticed by the demoness, who merely smiled to herself.

Almost finished with their meals Sephiroth looked pointedly at Tseng who returned the look. "Where is your companion? I took Turks for being punctual when on assignment. The womanizing can be easily overlooked." He bit out his last comment before taking a drink.

Tseng wiped him mouth with his linen napkin before speaking. "He normally is. I can't imagine what is taking him so long; he said he was just going to the washroom."

Tifa moved to remove the remnants of breakfast with a gracious smile on her face. All underlying emotions and thoughts hidden behind her innocent facade. "Perhaps he simply lost himself in the mansion. It's a common occurrence. I'll look for him after I serve you gentlemen tea in the study." Sephiroth nodded at this and stood, Tseng following suit. The General crossed and opened the door for his guest ushering him out of the room; carefully giving Tifa a subtle smirk as he closed it shut behind him.

Once all the dishes were removed and stacked cleanly upon the silver trolly, Tifa took the seat which Sephiroth had only moments ago occupied. From beneath the cart she pulled out a cup, saucer and a pot; settings them gently down in front of her. With nimble fingers she lifted the lid from the pot and peered inside, floating upon the dark liquid a shock of red hair made its appearance along with the form of the young perverted Turk. The demoness smiled, replacing the cap and pouring herself a cup of hot tea.

Sputtering as he landed into the teacup Reno looked about his surroundings. "What the hell?" Oblivious to the demon watching him, the Turk floundered in the cup. A sharp giggle broke his panic, forcing his gaze to the owner of the sound. Bright red eyes shined as a predatory smile graced otherwise angelic features, just as she tipped the cup towards her awaiting lips.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot the sugar." Tifa said randomly, while placing the cup back down on its saucer with a lound, clunk. Properly rattled by the motion, he swam to the edge desperatley trying to pull himself out of the scalding liquid.

Noticing his apparent escape Tifa quickly retrieved a spoonful of sugar and dumped it promptly upon the Turk's head, forcing him back down into the dark liquid. Reno sputtered, desperately trying to remove the contents from his hurting lungs. Another spoonful of sugar ended with the same result, which pulled from the brunette another amused sound. Reno looked up at his captor and tried to scream protest but was met with the back end of a spoon. When he resurfaced, he noticed the slight swirling motion that accompanied the utensil dragging him along with the liquid towards the center of the cup.

No matter how hard he fought against the current, Reno found himself losing. Through mouthfuls of scalding tea, he exercised the last bits of his strength to call for help, but was inevitably drowned out by darkness of what he perceived as the bottom of the cup.

The next sound that was heard throught the house was a blood curdling scream.

Tseng stood abruptly as their quiet conference was interrupted by the almost inhuman scream. Sephiroth merely smirked behind the Turk's back as he edged out of his seat. Another scream pierced the air, this one feminine and distinct. Taking this as his cue Sephiroth stood, taking from beneath his desk a half sword and made his way towards the door. Tseng followed suit, pulling from his inner jacket a gun, armed and ready. With his hand on the knob Sephiroth slowly edged out into the hallway; seeing no signs of the distress that rang through the halls of the manor. Both men carefully made their way towards the stairwell, seeing as nothing was amiss on the second floor. The next scream that came was making its way up the stairs, pounding footsteps giving away the panic evident in a scared victim.

Tseng cocked his gun, aiming it at the point just above the stairs, Sephiroth poised for attack, anticipating the worse, or in his case the best. Who knew what his demoness had concocted for the poor soul she was given direct orders to torture. The two men waited with bated breath as a head of brown chocolate locks crested over the pinnacle of the stairwell, a wave of fire red hair trailing behind it. A strong arm shot out and encircled the maid, pulling her close to the body of her master and off to the side as a single shot rang out, effectively stopping her pursuer.

Heaving heavy breaths, all of which she did not need, the seemingly frightened maid looked up into the face of her master with a mischevious glint in her eyes. Keeping his bearing Sephiroth hugged her small frame close to his body as he took a defensive stance, holding the blade up before him. Reno lay sprawled out on the carpeted floor screaming in agony at the bullet that had lodged itself in his right shoulder. He looked between the two men standing over him armed and ready. Over his subordinate's cries of pain Tseng yelled in a strong voice, "Reno! Calm down!"

The red head's screams subsided to loud grunts and seething. The feral look in his eyes were now trained on Tifa, whose body was comfortably wrapped up in the arms of the General. "She's a demon! Get away from her!" He screamed at the men. For the benefit of the show the brunette widened her eyes and clung to her master's shirt.

"What is he talking about?" Tifa squeaked, drawing back slightly as Reno began to stand.

Tseng moved to block his way, making sure to replace the safety on his weapon before tucking it back into his pocket. "Reno, look at me." He said. But the Turk's eyes were glaring daggers of hatred and madness at the woman in front of him.

"She has to die! Why don't you understand that?" He bellowed, pulling out and initiating the electric charge in his EMR. The rod crackled to life, making his superior draw a step back in hesitation.

"Tseng if you do not handle this situation I will." Sephiroth warned, raising his sword threateningly. In a cry that could wake the dead Reno suddenly charged them, barreling towards Tifa; bypassing Tseng without a second glance. Picking up Tifa with his arm wrapped around her waist he side stepped the assault, lodging his sword into the hollow of the man's shoulder, missing the bullet wound by mere inches; successfully pinning him to the wall. Against the pain Reno squirmed and screamed, the murderous intent still evident in his eyes.

Seeing his opening Tseng came up beside the red head and placed a blow just below the base of his skull. In an instant the man ceased movement and joined the realm of the unconscious. The Wutaian looked at his host apologetically and took a deep bow. "Please forgive me, sir. I have no idea what came over him." Looking up, he took in the frightened disposition of the maid and took another bow. "Please accept my apologies, ma'am. My co-worker is currently in the wrong state of mind. No amount of apologies or regrets can make up for his transgressions. I will see to it that he gets proper help, and that you should not have to look upon him from here on out."

Tifa nodded numbly. Her reactions though scripted and unfeeling as they were seemed to warrant the head Turk's greatest sincerities. She would have to make note of that for future reference. Her master removed himself from her and withdrew his sword. Reno's body slumped to the ground haphazardly. "I suggest we continue this conversation another time. Perhaps without the company of an employee intent on murdering my hired help."

Tseng threw Reno's arm over his shoulder and carried the rest of his weight. He turned and looked from the General to Tifa and inclined his head. "Of course, sir. Perhaps it would be more conducive to continue this at Shin-Ra Headquarters?"

"I'll see to it that accommodations are made as soon as that filth is out of my sight."

The Turk once more bowed, this time under the heavy strain of his unconscious charge. "Yes, sir." With that they left.

Sephiroth gazed out the window as the black sedan drove away from the estate. A smile curling at the corners of his mouth. Tifa had done an excellent job throwing any suspicion off of him with the outburst of that meddling Turk. Seconds later his faithful servant arrived with afternoon refreshments. The brunette gingerly placed a crystal glass filled with an amber liquid upon the desk, along with a delicate looking cake.

Finished with her task, Tifa tucked the silver tray she was holding under her arm and folded her hands. She took in the form of the SOLDIER General and allowed herself a tantalizing gaze at her next meal. Chocolate eyes slowly grew in intensity until they glowed with an unnatural crimson luminescence. A pair of fangs made their way past her pale pink lips and dug into delicate flesh, drawing blood. Sephiroth turned then, finding a feral gaze in the eyes of his ravenous servant. He knew he was dancing with the devil, a rather lustful temptress, but a devil none the less. But for what he sought he would pay whatever price to see all of his enemies suffer eternities of pain and misery; that price being his pitiful soul. For what did one do with a soul once you were dead? The odds seemed well I his favor. Not only would he be able to exact a divine vengeance but he also gained a most loyal servant.

"Hungry?" Sephiroth asked casually as he picked up the crystal glass. The slow burn of the whiskey ran smoothly down his throat. Finished with it he roughly slammed the cup upon the desk and moved to stand before Tifa, leaning his weight upon the front of his desk. The demoness stood there looking at him; his voice having broken her carnal stupor. She blinked once, intaking a sharp breath, during which her fangs retracted and her eyes return to a soft hazel tinted with crimson. "I see your hunger is getting the best of you?"

Tifa's lips curled into a sly smile. "Only on certain days when my lord is steeped in a mood of lustful revenge. The soul tends to resonate such an alluring aroma, it is difficult to contain oneself."

The General returned her smile, slowly standing to stalk around the tiny frame of the brunette, stopping just behind her. He brought up a hand to gently caress her upper arm, before taking a firm hold of her shoulder. With his other hand he pulled aside the dark curtain of hair, exposing a pale, slender neck. Closing his eyes Sephiroth bent down to run his lips across the exposed flesh, creating a trail along her neck up to her ear. Acknowledging his intentions Tifa bent her neck, allowing him greater access to what he desired. He growled into her ear, relishing her scent. A perfume that could drive any creature wild with lust. Beneath his fingers he felt his demoness shudder, forcing his grip upon her to tighten.

"I've always wondered. Why such a powerful demon would take on the form of such innocence and weakness. You are anything but." He purred, continuing his ministrations with his hands and lips.

Tifa let out a musical laugh, slowly entangling her hand into the silver locks of her master. "I exist only to serve. If this form pleases my master the most. It is the form I will embody." Strong arms enveloped her waist then, pulling her firmly against his hard chest. Slowly, calloused hands slid down her waist and took a firm hold upon slender hips, pressing into the soft supple flesh, eliciting a gasp from the woman.

"I think you know exactly what pleases me the most, _Tifa_." He reached up then, cupping one of her breasts and squeezed, pulling a moan from her parted lips. The other slid down the front of her dress, finding the folds between her legs, pulling forth another moan. Wine-tinted eyes closed, reveling in the pleasure she was being given.

Although demons required no sexual pleasure, the bodies that they manifested apparently liked the stimulation. For Tifa this had happened many a time before with other, numerous souls, but never had one ever given her pleasure such as the one the General provided. Altered as he was, his strength, speed, stamina, all could nearly match the power of a demon. Perhaps that is why she took such great joy in allowing him to have his way with her. Never before had her previous contracts ever come close to matching him in _any_ endeavor.

Slippery as water, she slid from his grasp, spinning around to face her master. Ruby and emerald clashed in a heated glance, which only amplified the tension between them when their lips met. Tifa's delicate fingers slid up the front of his shirt, only to be raked downwards; nails leaving red welts on nearly flawless skin. Enjoying the pain for pleasure which she gave him, Sephiroth bit her lip in turn, tasting metallic mixed with a rich sweetness only she possessed. Their heated petting escalated with each passing moment, until Sephiroth thought he was losing all form of control, forcing the woman in his arms back against the desk. The muffled thud was ignored by the pair as well as the clinking of china and glass tipping over.

As Tifa moved to undo the belt at Sephiroth's waist the sound of the door opening and slamming into the wall of the office was heard.

"Seph! We're Ho-" The brunette stood dumbstruck at the sight of Sephiroth hunched over his desk, Tifa's skirt and feet barely visibly behind his muscular frame.

Her master let out a feral growl as he connected their foreheads together. Eyes shut tight and knuckles bearing down upon the desk 'til they were white from his rage and frustration. When his subordinate didn't continue his statement, he raised his voice with enough menace to cut a dragon in two. "What is it, Zack!"

Zack flinched, taking a step back, finally realizing what he had just interrupted ...or was about to if he had waited just a second longer. Why hadn't he listened to Cloud when he had told him to report at dinner time? But after receiving a letter about both Angeal and Genesis's arrival to the mansion in a few days, the news was just too good to keep to himself.

Emerald eyes glared daggers back at him when he still did not answer the General. Raising his hands in surrender and a goofy smile upon his face, he backed up further into the hallway. "Looks Iike you're a bit busy at the moment. I'll tell you at dinner." At that he bolted down the hallway and shouted over his shoulder. "Later, Seph! Tifa!"

An amused chuckle broke the sudden silence. Sephiroth turned to look for the owner, who was no longer trapped between him and the table, but carefully cleaning up the remnants of the afternoon's refreshment on the other side of the table. "Energetic as always. It makes me wonder how well he would do against another woman."

The General stood up to his full height and moved back over to the window glancing outside. Below he saw Cloud talking to a few infantrymen standing beside their mission vehicle. His two trainees were making excellent progress, finishing missions faster than he thought they would.

"Perhaps if you wanted longer recreational time, you should stop underestimating them and actually give them appropriate level missions?" Tifa offered, reading the emotions that crossed her master's face.

"That is a thought." He replied, chancing a glance at Tifa's backside. Which at the moment was conveniently bent over picking up the remnants of the, what he guessed was an exceptional tasting, cake. Once finished with her task she filled her tray and walked to the door.

"I'll see to it that dinner preparations are made."

Sephiroth turned to her, catching her gaze and holding it. "Don't think we're finished here."

Tifa smiled in return. "I wouldn't dream of it, Master."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! School has gotten the best of me and I've been in a catatonic state when ME3 came out. Anyway Spring Break is here and I plan to make good on my writing. Finished this last night and didn't realize I hit my quota, stupid Evernote! Anyways hope you all enjoy. **

**Please Read and Review! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Midgar**

A firm rapping upon his door brought Sephiroth out of his thoughts. With a quick reply the doorknob turned to reveal his immaculately dressed maid holding a small pile of folded clothes. Silently she made her way across the room, depositing the articles into a duffle before zipping it shut.

"All preparations for your departure have been made, sir." Tifa said nonchalantly, picking up the suitcase in one hand and moving towards the door. "The car will pull around front in just a few moments." Sephiroth gave an acknowledging nod before looking out the windows of his room. Outside the weather was clear and sunny, faint chirping of birds could be heard to those genetically enhanced such as himself. It was such a peaceful day that contrasted to the storm raging within in his mind.

When the general made no move to exit his chambers Tifa looked upon her master in wonder. She could feel the hatred spewing from every fiber of his being, such bloodlust was enough to send any lower class demon mad with desire. The only indication of reaction on the maid was the tightening of her grip upon the duffle's handle and hard chocolate eyes glowing as if containing the pits of Hell within their depths. "Any more seething, my lord and I'm afraid I may just help myself to an early meal." She heard him scoff before he turned to face her. Dressed in a leather ensemble of black and silver, he exuded the aura of a General; a general of super-soldiers.

"Let's get this over with. The sooner I deal with Shinra the sooner his corpse will begin to rot in the ground." Without another word or backwards glance the brooding man exited the room, leaving his maid to close his chamber door softly and follow after him.

In the center of the foyer, Zack and Cloud stood beside two duffle bags. The brunette talking animatedly about the wonders of the slums and Wall Market, while the blonde had his face turned down with a red flush painting his cheeks. The sounds of the general's footsteps broke both men from their previous conversation into a perfect salute as he made his way out to the awaiting car. Once he was inside the vehicle the two boys looked between one another. "Sheesh, what's up his butt? With Tifa around I thought that he'd be a little more relaxed than that."

"I can only alleviate sore aches, rumbling stomachs, and the occasional flu symptoms. Anything Shin-Ra inflicted, I'm afraid you're on your own."

Both boys jumped at Tifa's matter-of-factly tone. Zack nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I didn't mean anything by what I said, Tifa. I-"

"Here is the general's bag. Do hurry and begin your journey. He will only get more irritable the longer he is forced to wait." Tifa cut off Zack's apology by shoving Sephiroth's bag into the cadet's chest. Recovering, Zack stooped down to pick up his own duffel, Cloud following suit, who turned to look at Tifa who was idly looking at the Grandfather clock in the corner.

"You're not coming, Tifa?" Cloud asked shyly. His companion had already made his way to the car and had the engine running. The sharp sound of the horn, made the blonde jump and glare at this friend.

"I'm scheduled to arrive several hours later. I have some unfinished business around here that needs to be taken care of before we leave it uninhabited." Tifa replied without looking at the smitten boy. Cloud could only nod before closing the door and following the general and his friend.

With a gentle sigh Tifa made her way towards her lord's study to begin her routine chores. Upon his desk lay an opened letter which the demoness took upon herself to glance over. An impish smirk appeared upon her lips as she took in the letter's contents. "My, my, my master. You failed to inform me of this little detail."

"Pray tell, sister."

Quick as lightning Tifa's hand found an abandoned pen, launching it towards the voice. The improvised weapon was then caught with nimble fingers; the voice materializing into a chestnut brunette with eyes of an abnormally bright lime. She wore a devilish smile as she looked upon her younger. "A warm welcome to you as well; Tifa, is it now?"

"What pitiless soul over turned your rock, serpent?" Tifa spat, turning towards her hellish kin.

"A sister cannot call upon one's own kith anymore?" The demoness's eyes glowed with intense light as Tifa held her stare. With slinky steps she approached, twirling the pen in her fingers. "For such a proud servant, you certainly treat guests quite poorly." At a flick of her wrist the pen flew with blinding speed at Tifa's face who calmly caught the projectile between two fingers, inches before her nose. Calmly she set the pen back into its place holder before continuing her chores. When it was clear that she was to be ignored the demoness walked about the room, coming to a stop before a portrait of Sephiroth, his sword drawn at his side. "Woeful it is to play with food. Even in portrait he exudes such rage and passion that I wet my lips in hunger."

"Say your peace and be gone you vile snake. I've no time for games, find a pawn of your own and suck from it a soul anew."

"One knows that to steal a soul is a bitter juice. Perhaps such taste can be remedied from such tender care, nursed in sin."

No sooner had the demoness said this that she was forced against the adjacent bookshelf held by long dark talons. Tifa's once cold chocolate eyes were now a fiery crimson laced with hate. Fangs protruded from equally blood red lips as her voice dropped to a hollow echoing rasp. "Touch him and you will spend the rest of eternity pulling together the scraps of your pathetic carcass across the demonic world."

The captive demoness smiled a cruel smile, her emerald eyes alight at the challenge. "I look forward to it."

Tifa's talons snapped closed in that instant, scrapping through the bookshelf to squeeze the head off her prey. Instead of connecting with flesh and bone her nails sliced through a paper-like skin that fluttered to the ground before finally disintegrating into dust. A low growl escaped her lips as she tried to calm herself from her momentary lapse into madness. Taking in a deep breath Tifa retracted her talons and fangs, forcing back the more demonic features into her tiny human form. With each calming breath she took, her bearings upon her surroundings began to clear. How she was going to love ripping apart that vixen when she finally got her talons around that scrawny neck of hers. No one touched her meal.

The sudden ringing of the doorbell pulled the maid from her seething. Running a hand down her immaculate dress the demoness made her way to the door to greet her guests. She opened the door just as one of the two visitors had his hand raised to knock once more. Her dark eyes beheld Sephiroth's fellow officers, Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley. The man directly in front of her, Genesis, had auburn hair that shined in the afternoon sun. His boyish curved looks made him a sure winner for one of Midgar's 'Most Eligible Bachelors.' Even more dangerously paired with his undeniable charm; he was rumored to have charmed spirits from their graves. This thought had Tifa's lip curl at the corner; the best demons were those with silver tongues.

Whereas the red head was day, his partner Angeal was night. With strong, angular features he looked and acted every part the dedicated soldier that the posters depicted. His disposition was an honorable one; a trait rarely seen amongst humans even in Tifa's long life no one in her collective memory matched this man's sense of duty and honor. It was something the demoness sensed he would die by; a great weakness as well as a great strength.

"Lieutenants Rhapsodos and Hewley. A pleasure to see you both are doing well." Tifa greeted as she curtsied. "How may I help you?"

Angeal nodded kindly before Genesis bowed with a flourish picking up the brunette's hand to place a gentle kiss upon the back of it. "The pleasure is all mine. We were instructed to meet Sephiroth here before he journeyed on to Midgar. Is he available for an audience?"

Tifa smiled kindly at the pair. Although she was bound to Sephiroth, the sight and smell of souls just as strong as Sephiroth's were rare in the world. She gestured for them to enter the foyer before she answered. "Unfortunately you just missed the General. He's already on his way to Midgar with 2nd Class cadets Fair and Strife. He instructed me to wait for your arrival and escort you there in his absence."

"How unkind of the General to leave you in a mansion. Alone." Angeal stated, noting the quiet halls.

"Your concern is touching, Lieutenant. But I assure you the General wouldn't leave me alone if he thought I'd come to any harm."

"Glad to know that Sephiroth has such confidence in such a fine young woman as yourself. A rare beauty amongst the thorn bush of soldiers. _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus_." Genesis spoke beside Tifa, who coolly glimpsed at him from the corner of her eyes; a playful glint reflecting in their depths.

"With such a silver tongue Lieutenant it is a wonder why you wield a sword at all." Tifa moved to the large staircase and waved the men towards it. "I imagine you both would like to freshen up before we begin our journey. I've prepared your usual rooms for your use. As soon as you are refreshed and have eaten we'll leave."

Both men looked between themselves and nodded their agreement to their planned agenda. As they ascended the stairs, Tifa turned her gaze towards the horizon. Hopefully her next visit to the city of Midgar would yield a more entertaining experience than her last. With a larger abundance of souls and desperation, the air would be thick with opportunity, not only for her but for Sephiroth as well.

After a twelve hour plane ride across land and sea, an eight hour drive shouldn't have bothered him so much, but it had. From the meaningless delays to the incessant ramblings of this company Sephiroth had been straddling the lines of tolerance and impatience. As soon as Sephiroth set foot outside the SOLDIER issued vehicle his temper instantly flared. Even when they landed in Midgar and were being driven from the airport to the Shin-Ra Tower everything seemed to be in the General's path. First the driver had hit every hole in the road, and then once they were within city limits every light and pedestrian decided to obstruct his path. Now that he had finally arrived at his destination every office worker and their mother needed to use the elevator! Needless to say Sephiroth's temper was reaching its breaking point, one that everyone in the vicinity could see. His need for a release was bordering on addiction, and having Tifa so far away from him was dangerous for any bystanders' well-being. Not that he would be admitting that sort of weakness to anyone, not even himself. What had he been thinking? Ordering his personal demon to escort two fully capable SOLDIERS; one of whom was a known lecherous snake. Just the thought of Genesis even trying to lay a finger on Tifa had his mouth quirking up into a scowl. As if he could, the demoness would have his heart ripped from his chest as soon as the thought even crossed his mind. This lightened the scowl into a more sadistic smirk.

Sephiroth entered the next available elevator, his aura of impatience and rage had thoroughly shaken the surrounding Shin-Ra employees so much so that they felt no urge to join the General's ride up the building; no matter how urgent. Alone he began his long ride to the 68th floor.

With his back to the darkening city, he couldn't help but tap incessantly upon his crossed arms as the floors ticked by at a deathly slow pace. With all the pomp and circumstance at these "meetings" it was a wonder anything got accomplished. When all heads of Shin-Ra's departments were everywhere else _but _the central base of command any meeting, when all were present, turned into a childish game of show and tell. The idiots desperately vying for attention would argue and present meaningless money-sinks in order to prove their usefulness in the corporate giant.

The sudden stop of the elevator caused a low growl to emanate from the general's throat. Taking in the glowing numbers for the 60th floor, his emerald eyes narrowed as the doors slid open to reveal Tseng. Beside him stood a blonde youth dressed in an immaculate white suit, Shin-Ra's Vice President, Rufus Shinra. As the two joined the elevator Sephiroth refused to acknowledge his company, none too pleased to be sharing an elevator with the President's cocky entitled spawn.

Noticing the tension Tseng cleared his throat. "A pleasure to see you've made it to Midgar, General. I trust your journey here was uneventful." The metal doors slid closed and the elevator began its ascent for the next 8 floors undisturbed. When the general didn't reply Tseng continued, if only to dispel the thick tension for his own peace of mind. "I was under the impression that Lt. Commanders Hewley and Rhapsodos were to be joining us today."

At this comment Sephiroth looked up at the Wutaian just as the elevator gave a soft chime, signaling their arrival. "Their arrival did not coincide with my departure from the mansion. I'm sure they will arrive in the next few hours or so." Tseng nodded to his response, not noticing that Rufus had quickly cleared the General's immediate vicinity. The pair's animosity towards one another was obvious, but the Turk Director had never noticed just how deep that hatred ran. For nothing before that day had ever indicated to the observant man that something was amiss. Pulled from his reverie by the elevator's gentle chime he quickly exited the tiny space and continued after the General down the lengthy hall. There were only a few rooms upon this floor, all of which were similarly designed board rooms, each one facing a different prefecture of the city beneath it.

Opening the designated door for the selected meeting place Sephiroth saw the division heads scattered along the lengths of the conference table. Closest to the door sat Reeve, head of Urban Development, who was the only compassionate being in attendance. Two chairs from his right sat Scarlet, head of Weapons Development. The blonde minx was dressed in a slinky red gown; one that had seen the office floors of just about every influential male figure head of the company and most of the planet. It was for fear of her life that she never propositioned the General after his first blunt refusal. Heidegger, head of the Department of Public Relations and Public Safety Maintenance sat beside her. From what everyone in the room could see, his primary occupation included kissing Shinra's ass and keeping the Scarlet minx happy; anything else that fell under his jurisdiction was passed off to rot in a corner of the bastard's office. Sitting across from the pair sat Hojo, head of Science and Research.

Sephiroth's blood began to boil as the scientist took in his appearance. As a child Sephiroth was raised in the labs run by the greasy haired man. Day in and day out, procedures, tests, and treatments were his hobbies and routines. Even when he had screamed out for it to stop and had cried his eyes dry from the ceaseless pain, the scientist head would just look at him in a contemptible light and ignore the boy's pleas. Only when Sephiroth had claimed his right as a fully functional soldier was he able to emancipate himself from the reaches of the Shin-Ra laboratories. To this day, Sephiroth was Hojo's outstanding achievement, the perfect SOLDIER. A super-human among men. The ultimate killing machine. These whispers he grew up with and slowly turned him into a heartless demon, as he was claimed to be in the far reaches of Wutai. Shaking himself from his past painful thoughts Sephiroth chose a seat closest to Reeve and proceeded to brood until the end of the board meeting.

Yet even this simple request couldn't be granted for as soon as he was settled the elder Shinra cleared his throat and placed what was supposed to be a threatening glare upon the General. "So glad you could join us, General. I think spending so much time out in the middle of that back water town has caused you to lose your grasp upon the meaning of punctuality. Perhaps we should reconsider transferring you back to Junon, or better yet Midgar."

This meeting was turning out to be more of a headache than the trip from Nibelheim to Midgar. "My business in Midgar has nothing to do with this Board of Directors or the meaningless ramblings between you and your bastard of a son. It was merely a show of courtesy that I even show up to this freak show." He took a moment to glance at every Division Head in turn before locking eyes with the reddening portly man. "If you're going to waste any more breath on pathetically trying to reprimand me for irrelevant infractions I can take my services as a SOLDIER elsewhere on Gaia."

Floored by his blatant disregard for the President's position in the Shin-Ra dynasty the entire room sat in silence. When none else would continue, Reeve calmly cleared his throat and began the meeting with a safer approach. "Sir, this month's infrastructure report is as follows….."

Sephiroth sat back and let the mindless ramblings of the Urban Development Director wash over him. The President's sudden shock in silence just reminded the General of one of the perks of his infamous reputation. Perhaps his stay in Midgar wouldn't be all that bad. The feeling of an object in his breast pocket suddenly drew his attention from his musings. Pulling the sealed envelope from his coat he looked over both sides of the parchment, noting its blankness except for a wax seal. The seal upon its back was specific to his office. The corner of his mouth picked up into a smirk. Oh the little ways Tifa chose to please him. With a flick of his wrist the envelope was opened to reveal a small square of parchment written in beautiful flowing script:

_Enjoying yourself?_

As soon as the General read the script, it vanished and was replaced with another elegantly written message.

_My task is complete. I await your approval, my Lord._

"General?" Sephiroth was instantly brought back to the board room when he was addressed a second time by the Head Turk. Tseng looked at the General in confusion when the silver haired man merely stared back at him emotionlessly. "Your input would be greatly appreciated, General Sephiroth. The sudden violent murders of our higher ranking staff are a direct breach of security. With a quarter of the security being your SOLDIERs."

One more glance at Tifa's note revealed a blank piece of paper; letting out a sigh as if in contemplation, the General looked back up at the Turk. "I will admit that training in the SOLDIER Program has been lacking in the light of recent events; especially with the removal of former SOLDIER Director Lazard Deusericus. But as with all changes in command there is bound to be some disapproval from the masses, perhaps even some dissemination amongst the ranks. I'm sure that you, yourself Tseng, are going through similar power struggles with the sudden promotion to Head of the Department of Administrative Research. Veld had some very large shoes to fill." Sephiroth saw the Wutaian visibly flinch at the mention of his former boss. "To simply place the blame upon the SOLDIER Program is to make a completely unsubstantiated claim when the remaining three-fourths of security is manned and staffed by members of the Administrative Research Department and the infantry unit." When the Turk didn't reply to this Sephiroth continued with a sadistic gleam in his eye. "Veld was a dearly beloved Department Head and his influence shouldn't be simply overlooked just because his protégé is desperately trying to fill his shoes." When he noticed that Tseng's fist was visibly shaking Sephiroth took that as his cue to leave. "If your half baked report of accusing SOLDIER integrity is over, I'll be taking my leave. It seems that there is much going on that you and your _Administrative Research_ _Department_ have to look over in light of recent events."

With that he left the board room along with its fuming occupants. His long strides took him to the elevator which was thankfully at the current floor. Once inside, he swiped his keycard which immediately began its decent to the garage floor. Beneath the Shin-Ra Tower the private garage lay completely devoid of all life except one sleek black car. The board meeting must have gone on longer than he thought. When he walked towards the running vehicle the back passenger window rolled down to reveal Tifa dressed in a crisp charcoal gray suit, a smile upon her lips when Sephiroth's eyes met with hers.

"Fancy meeting you here, General."

He opened the door and made to sit down inside; his faithful servant suddenly disappearing and reappearing in the adjacent seat. With her long locks tied back into a fashionable chignon, the demoness looked every bit the foul business temptress she really was. Knocking upon the sealed window shield behind her, the driver began their journey to the General's private home in the city.

"As soon as I received your letter, I could hardly pay attention to the rest of the meeting."

A pleased smile graced Tifa's glossy lips, a twinkle in her eye as she reached into her jacket pocket to retrieve a set of photos. Before he could catch a glimpse of the still images he raised a hand that had the demoness questioning his sudden actions. "I've waited this long to see the fruits of my labor. I can stand to wait til the morning news."

Tifa nodded in comprehension and pocketed the images. Once more the smile graced her lips as she pulled her hair free from its place atop her head; her long tresses tumbled down, curling and waving about her face and shoulders. Slowly she crawled over to her master's side and began to gently caress and knead the man's tense muscles. "Perhaps I can help you pass the time then, my lord."

Faster than she could react Tifa felt a pressure upon the nape of her neck as her lips connected with the General's. Her small hands entangled themselves in his silver locks. With his free hand Sephiroth moved Tifa to straddle his lap, ignoring the ripping noise of her tightly fitted skirt. A firm squeeze upon one of her cheeks pulled a gratifying moan from the demoness's throat. When the two parted for air, Tifa wasted no time before working her way down her master's neck and collarbone. With a firm grip in her hair, she couldn't go far, just the way the General preferred it. Glancing out the window Sephiroth saw the flashes of police lights drive by with the occasional siren that pieced the night.

Clear across the city a man dressed in a brown suit lay across the street in a pool of dark liquid. A look of horror painted his features as policemen scoured the streets for evidence. One amongst the on looking curious crowd was dressed in an immaculate blue suit. His bald head and dark glasses in the middle of the evening made him stand out of the casually crowd. Reaching into his breast pocket he withdrew a PHS and speed dialed the first number on the device. When the receiver picked up the enigmatic man withdrew a laminated I.D. card from his pocket and read off the name, "Dr. Hollander, P.H.D., Science and Research Division."

"We've got another one, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's another one! Sorry this one took a longer than excepted. I'm writing in a different style than _Worth It All_ so it is a bit harder to get in the mood and setting of the story. I'm trying to be consistent with my two stories challenging myself in writing styles. I hope you all enjoy. **

**If the sense of "time" seems to go by quickly, it is as intended to move as such.**

**As always please R&R! Greatly appreciated and loved!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Accidents**

* * *

><p>A few days later, Sephiroth and Tifa rode the basement elevator up to the lobby of the Shin-Ra Tower. Moments before, Sephiroth had just finished reading an article in the daily paper about the poor Shin-Ra sod that had had an unfortunate heart attack just the other day. Many of the opinions stated therein eluded to a cover-up, which helped bring a smile to the General's face. The chimes rang signaling their arrival, as soon as the couple stepped out of the elevator the sight before them was nothing short of chaotic. Managers and employees were running across the floor, delegating to members of infantry and SOLDIER who desperately tried to contain the overzealous paparazzi. Phones were ringing off the hook, most going unanswered due to the mass of media just outside the Shin-Ra Tower doors. Reporters, those who managed to slip by the line of infantry tried barreling pass to the upper level elevators. Those caught were calmly escorted out the revolving doors others needed a little more persuasion to leave. Unperturbed by the sight the General and his <em>assistant<em> stepped into the mayhem that was the Shin-Ra Tower lobby.

"I wonder what all the commotion is about?" Tifa queried with mock concern.

The man at her side smirked and proceeded across the floor to the executive elevator. Along the way they were joined by the bald headed Turk, Rude, if Sephiroth remembered correctly. He stood stoically beside them as they awaited the arrival of the elevator. When the doors opened, he gentlemanly held it open for Tifa as she passed him. In return the brunette nodded, coyly winking as she passed. The demoness smirked when she heard his heartbeat flutter at the simple action. Humans were too easy. The three rode in silence to the 68th floor. Once the doors opened they were greeted with a similar scene to the one they had just left. With the distractions of the phone lines and unauthorized personal popping up on the floor the secretaries and security paid no mind to the General and the Turk, not that they needed permission or an escort to roam the floor.

At the door to the conference room Tifa bowed beside the solid oak doors. Regardless of her abilities and powers she couldn't intrude upon an executive meeting without drawing unwanted attention, especially from President Shinra and Tseng; not that she wouldn't have minded. Yet Sephiroth thought it best for _his _purposes that toying with the executives was much more satisfying that just slaughtering them like pigs. When she had brought it up once, Sephiroth had hissed in her face that if he had wanted to do that he wouldn't have sold his soul to a devil. Once the doors were closed Tifa walked down a quiet hallway, intending to listen in on the meeting that was bound to have a similar atmosphere to the ones currently surrounding them. Closing her eyes Tifa trained her senses, the feeling in her chest going wild when they tuned in with her master.

Sephiroth opened his eyes when he felt Tifa's presence; he wanted her to see the fruits of her labor. Oh how they loved to stir up chaos.

"This is outrageous!" President Shinra bellowed, slamming the daily paper upon the table. "I want this bastard found!"

"But sir, Professor Hollander died of natural causes there is no way to det-" Reeve interjected before being sharply reprimanded.

"No, he wasn't!" Everyone in the room remained silent. It was unusual for the President to show an unjustifiable anger. "This is the third employee this quarter! None of this was an accident! I know it!" Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. Since when did President Shinra become concerned over his company's assets, human life or otherwise? He felt Tifa smirk and his anger flared. It seemed that he would need to hold his demon on a tighter leash if she was going to deviate from his plan. "From now on I want all executives shadowed and all SOLDIERs stationed at headquarters! If anyone wants to ruin me, they'll have to do it over my dead body and those of this company!" Sephiroth inwardly chuckled, that could be arranged. "Tseng, I want the Turks on this! Anything you find, bring it to Hojo. He'll back you on all forensic fronts." The scientist looked as if he were about to protest but was silenced by the president's cold glare. "Sephiroth!" The General looked at the president with a stony expression. "You and the First Class SOLDIERs are to be on high alert and personal guard to all executives in this office! Do I make myself clear?" Spittle dribbled down his blonde moustache, very reminiscent of a rabid dog.

"Crystal." Something seemed off about the President and until he figured out what it was it was best that he swallow his pride and see how this played out. Perhaps this could work in his favor. Satisfied with this form of personal protection the President calmed, sitting in his large chair and waving his hand for Rufus, his son, to continue. Rufus was nothing like his father, his dress and expressions were just the beginning of their differences.

"Despite the string of recent events, Shin-Ra is still holding its annual charity gala. All present are required to attend. Security will be higher than ever, but you are warned to still be mindful of the situation. Whoever is behind these string of attacks could very well use the gala as the perfect playground." Rufus looked to his father who was asleep in his chair, stress and exhaustion was apparent in the CEO's demeanor. It seemed that he had aged a few years since they saw him just yesterday. There was something else going on in the shadows that Sephiroth didn't know about and he didn't like it. If anyone was going to be messing with his plans he would see to it that Tifa get intimately acquainted with them.

Rufus looked to the department heads before concluding the emergency board meeting. Sephiroth waited until the room was empty before beckoning for Tifa. "Yes, my lord?" She cooed sweetly, enjoying the play of negative emotions pouring over him. She could practically taste his rage.

"Have you disobeyed me, Tifa?" He asked coldly, eyes meeting hers.

Confused by her master's anger towards her, Tifa simply bowed before replying. "Never, my Lord; I've done only what was asked of me."

"And the President's behavior? Was that not done by your hand?" His eyes narrowed at her. "I know how much you love to toil in sleep and dreams."

Offended Tifa returned her master's cold stare. In an instant her form disappeared, rematerializing centimeters before the General's face. "Had you asked it of me I would have no reason to lie. His behavior was uncharacteristic from what I had heard yesterday. The fact that he suddenly showed signs of it today suggests more than just a poor diet and sleep deprevation. Today was a result of constant subconscious inception, at least a month and until yesterday _I _had no reason to step into Midgar. Make no mistake _my lord_ when I say I _never_ disobey an order." Her eyes were burning red, her anger barely contained in her temporary form. Yet Sephiroth stared dead into her eyes, knowing that the leash she wore was also a muzzle. No matter how much she barked, she could never bite.

"Sephiroth?" Instantly Tifa's eyes darkened and her body retracted to a comfortable space just moments before Angeal walked into the room followed by Genesis. No doubt they had just heard an immediate order from the President. "Word has it we're to play the role of bodyguards."

"That is correct." Sephiroth replied standing from his seat.

"_War of the beasts brings about the world's end. _Who is to say that this isn't all a part of the goddess's gift?" Genesis remarked looking out the window. "This world it seems is an aberration in and of itself. Fate should be cruel to those who deserve it."

"_Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In your salvation and into your eternal slumber. _Such immorality doesn't suit you, Commander." Tifa commented, understanding his unspoken torment. The three men before her wore scars like clothes, each having the same degree of torment thrust upon them. It was why she was here. Her purpose, one that Sephiroth had promised her in exchange for his soul. _Make them suffer as I have suffered. Let those whom they have corrupted have their wrongs thrust upon them tenfold._

"A lover of poetry as always, Ms. Lockheart. The starkness of a suit does much to hide your true beauty." He walked towards her, taking her hand and kissing it. "If you were mine, I'd shower you in dresses and fine jewelry, not stark colors of black and gray."

"It's a good thing, that I am not yours then." Tifa replied, running a hand across Sephiroth's tensed shoulders. "The charity gala is scheduled for tomorrow evening, I'll make sure your suits are properly cleaned and pressed." She then excused herself with a courteous bow.

"So what is all of this nonsense the President is spewing?" Angeal asked, taking a seat and knitting his hands before him.

Sephiroth let out a sigh before explaining, or attempting to explain the president's recent demands. "Shinra is under the impression that he and his executives are being targeted for assassination."

Genesis scoffed, "That old fool is simply paranoid. There has never been an attempt made upon his life. He should be more concerned about his losing fight with obesity than an assassination."

"With the state of Shinran governing authority, an assassination attempt wouldn't be far off." Angeal audibly sighed, shaking his head as he did so. "Loss of life is a tragic thing, regardless of whose life it is."

"Not all of us share your noble and moral sentiments, Angeal." Sephiroth stated making to leave. "Order all First Class SOLDIERs to make regular sweeps of the executive floors. As soon as Shinra forgets about this little _incident_ cut the patrols and reinstate the SOLDIERs to their regular posts."

"What of Cloud and Zack?"

"What about them?"

"They're up for promotion to First Class. Are we going to put off their change of rank until this is cleared up?"

Not bothering with his statement Sephiroth waved it off, "Tifa has requested assistance with moving her effects into the Shin-Ra Tower. They'll be under her command. I'm sure she'll keep them preoccupied for a while."

"They are _SOLDIER_ Cadets not moving men!" When Sephiroth ignored his outburst Angeal ground his teeth. "Assign a low class infantry man to do the job."

"Now, now, Angeal. Rank does not a SOLDIER make."

Several floors down Tifa stood looking out the glass window of her room. It wasn't as grand as the mansion used to be, but it would have to do temporarily until their business in Midgar was concluded. Behind her she could hear her two favorite pets coming down the hall.

Zack was the first to arrive. Upon reaching his destination he grunted in relief before dropping several bags of luggage onto the apartment floor. "What the hell do you have in here, Teef? The whole Shin-Ra mansion?"

The brunette turned from her clipboard in hand and indicated to a spare room. "Over there, Zachary." With a grumble and a _'yes, ma'am'_ he obeyed. Seconds later an out of breath Cloud appeared in the door way lugging two equally large cases. "You're quite slow today, Cloud."

"I'm still a bit jet-lagged, ma'am."

"A SOLDIER shouldn't be feeling any form of travel fatigue." She checked her chart and indicated to an opposing room.

"Tell that to my body!" Zack grumbled, falling onto the couch. "I still don't understand why we couldn't use the elevator! Carrying all that shit up 65 flights of stairs was cruel!"

"If you are feeling the slightest bit of fatigue from this little workout I suggest you follow-up with Hojo for enhanced mako treatments." Both boys shivered at the thought of going to Hojo for anything. Since they had been ranked for promotion they had been receiving at-home mako injections administered by Tifa. Having someone else, especially the Science Division Head administer anything remotely non-lethal or otherwise was a death wish in itself. He would most likely double the dosage of mako just to see you writhe in pain before you killed over. "Besides the elevators are for business _purposes_ only. Moving furniture and luggage is _not_ business." Tifa checked off a few more items on her list before setting it down and moving towards the window. She was getting an unsettling feeling, like she was being watched. Her eyes darted to the far corner and saw a tiny glint in the darkness. Tifa's gaze narrowed. She would have to do a thorough _cleaning _later on.

"So what's for dinner, Teef?" Zack chirped, rolling over on the couch to make room for Cloud who looked ready to drop dead.

Tifa looked at the boys then sighed. When she made this contract she didn't think she'd be babysitting. Then again she didn't think that this soul contract would take as long as it was to come to fruition. She wouldn't admit it but she was enjoying herself to some degree. "I suppose it is about that time." She acquiesced, removing her jacket she made her way towards the kitchen all the while rolling her shirt sleeves up.

When she was supposedly out of earshot Cloud elbowed Zack in the ribs. "What the hell, Spike?" Zack gasped, rubbing his sore rib.

"Why are you making her cook? The mess hall is a few floors down."

Zack nudged his friend in return. "Just cuz we're in Midgar, doesn't mean we can't still enjoy Tifa's awesome cooking. Besides," He winked. "I know how much you'd miss her if we didn't." The blonde blushed a bright red, but before he could retort Tifa's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Well if you're staying, come and make yourselves useful."

"Yes, ma'am!" The boys chimed happily rushing into the kitchen.

When Sephiroth walked into his apartment he was greeted with the sounds of his subordinates bickering. The General's head began to pound from the noise. Sensing his arrival Tifa was by his side, a tumbler full of dark liquid in her hand. "How was the rest of your day, Master?"

Sephiroth took the drink, downing it in a single gulp. A hiss and a low growl was the only response the brunette received. "To alleviate your worried mind, I'm taking it upon myself to figure out the source of the President's paranoia." Sephiroth grunted as he moved through the apartment to his bedroom.

"You speak without a care in this world." Was Sephiroth's simple reply. Tifa moved forward to undo his jacket and armor.

"I can make my voice as quiet or loud as I desire. You've nothing to worry about. Paranoid humans are the easiest to deceive." She whispered to him seductively.

"Tifa! Zack's burning the food!" Scarlet eyes darted to the door, before releasing her master.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, my Lord." Tifa bowed before existing; leaving Sephiroth to his thoughts. With three scientists dead, he needed to mix up the hit list before anyone became too suspicious. Perhaps the Infantry General would suffice as the next target. The fat buffoon sent countless soldiers to their deaths due to his stupidity. Yes… perhaps a training exercise would do him some good. A cruel smirk pulled upon his lips. The possibilities were practically limitless.

The next day was bright and beautiful. Too bad the sunshine didn't reach into the confines of the SOLDIER training simulation room. A group of soldiers, along with the General and his two First Class trainees were present. Tifa stood at the far side dressed in similar fashion to the SOLDIERs. Her hair was plaited and her hands gloved. If they didn't know better they would believe her to be a female SOLDIER. Sephiroth had informed her of his latest endeavor and she was all too happy to indulge in his plans. When all trainees were in line, Sephiroth started the simulation from his phone. Immediately the flat surroundings changed to those of a wild jungle. The cadets, who were new to the training facility, gapped at their surroundings.

"This is a war game." Sephiroth instructed. "Your mission objective is to find and capture, Ms. Lockheart." There were hoots and hollers as Tifa took a stance beside the General. In response the demoness threw a few of the boys a smirk and a wink. Beside her she noticed that Cloud's jaw tightened and his fists clenched in annoyance. Men were so easy to rile up. Noticing the cadets' flushed faces Sephiroth continued in a more dominant tone. "_Though _we are not her guards the Cadets Fair, Strife and I will be serving as an opposing obstacle." The men swallowed their cat calls. "You lose the game as a team if you are all rendered unconscious _or_ if you fail to capture her before we do. The time limit is three hours. Is that understood?" All men saluted in response. Sephiroth looked at Tifa who had her hand upon her hip, the majority of her weight thrown to one side. For a demon she sure knew how to make a statement with human necessities. "Don't go easy on them."

Tifa grinned and flipped her long plait over her shoulder. "Don't I at least get a head start?" She pouted.

Without looking at her he complied with her request. If they were going to set up this little accident it needed to be handled with care. "Five minutes." Sephiroth stated, before she bolted off into the underbrush. Sephiroth began to pace in front of the trainees. "The environment and all that it generates will attack with extreme prejudice. Hold nothing back. Although she may not look it, Ms. Lockheart is able to kill and has been ordered to forcefully render her pursuers unconscious. Do _not_ take her lightly. Do I make myself clear?"

All replied with a booming, "Sir, yes, sir!" before being dismissed by the General. Like a herd of cattle the squadron of twenty-five rushed off in the direction that Tifa had taken.

"Honestly, General. I see no point in my being here." In the wake of the infantry troop stood a portly man dressed in his military uniform; the Infantry General Heidegger. The buttons upon the jacket were near to bursting from his massive gut. The man looked more of a pig than a man. Sephiroth's nose wrinkled in disgust. To think such swine was the head of a military unit. "You and your fellow SOLDIER trainees can handle this minor exercise yourselves. I have better places to be."

Before the portly man could walk off Sephiroth intercepted him and gave a charming smile. "Your usefulness is apparent in the soldier's moral sir. Alone a single SOLDIER First Class would be intimidating, but with you it serves to show good faith and cooperation between divions." Whoever said Genesis was the only one with a silver tongue clearly hadn't been on the receiving end of Sephiroth's flattery.

Heidegger was taken aback by Sephiroth's seemingly sincere defense. "If you say so, General." Begrudgingly he took a seat upon a nearby log. "Unfortunately, I'm not dressed for this type of exercise. You'll have to finish it without me. I'll remain here in case any of my boys get lost…or need assistance."

"Very well, sir." Was Sephiroth's curt reply. He signaled to Zack and Cloud who followed him dutifully. "Let the games begin."

Tifa slinked around the shadows, eyeing her prey. She was ordered not to kill which was a shame, she was simply ordered to give him the fright of his life. There was little fun in what she was about to do, but an order was an order. Slowly Tifa began to reshape, hands becoming paws, nose elongating into a muzzle. Her master didn't say she couldn't give the fat oaf a work-out before he died…of fright.

Crawling on all fours now Tifa purposely snapped a branch to alert her quarry. The hunt was always better when they were aware. As foolhardy as the man was, he didn't seem perturbed. Rolling her beady eyes at the man's obliviousness the demoness prepared to pounce. As she leapt forwards, a large condor swooped down and, knocked her off of her target. The fat general howled in surprise and scrambled off into the brush. Roaring, Tifa looked for the bird, eyes narrowed. The timing on that was too perfect. Someone was messing with her. Shaking off the feeling of being a mouse in a trap, Tifa pursued her target into the underbrush. Regardless of how fast he ran, his stench remained. The demoness raced through the jungle, hoping to catch her target, when the sudden scent of blood stopped her dead in her tracks. Gasps and shouts were heard in the same direction. This couldn't be good. Changing shapes she ran on two legs to a clearing, where a few of the cadets stood gawking at the sight before them.

Heidegger lay prone on the ground, blood spewing from a severe laceration on his head. Her Master wasn't going to like this at all. As if on cue the remaining cadets entered the clearing, each one gapping at their Commander.

Rolling her eyes, Tifa huffed; stupid cadets, acting as if they'd never seen blood before. "Stop standing around gawking!" She ordered, knocking the cadets from their stupor. "Squad leader, staunch the bleeding. Check for a pulse and move him so that he isn't drowning in his own blood!" Pulling her phone from her pocket, Tifa dialed Sephiroth's number, out of formality.

"_What is it_?"

Tifa drew in a breath and sighed, anticipating the fallout. "There was an accident."

"_What do you mean accident?_"

"General Heidegger is injured and unconscious." She dropped her voice so only he could hear, "His heart has stopped, most likely due to blood loss and severe trauma."

Sephiroth growled on the other line. "_I'll be there._" Then the line went dead.

Tifa shoved the phone into her pocket before analyzing the situation. Something was interfering with her master's plans, and she'd be damned if she take the fault for it. She took another glimpse at the dead body, making note to take a second look at the body later. The sound of the room ceased then, the hologram digitizing, revealing the First Class SOLDIERs. Immediately Zack was by Heidegger's side taking in the cadets' reports. Sephiroth was on his phone, from what Tifa could hear he was speaking to a medical team. Lastly her eyes fell upon Cloud whose eyes were hazy and distant; a slight smirk played upon his lips. When their eyes met Cloud shook his head as if to clear it of a headache. He met Tifa's eyes once again and gave her a puzzled look, almost as if to ask what had happened. No sooner had the medical team arrived then the Turks showed up. Tifa could feel the tension rise when they asked for a questioning.

"Let's get this over with quickly. Attendance is required for the Gala tonight." Sephiroth commanded all present. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Sephiroth stood in a far corner of the room, furthest away from prying eyes. He wasn't happy to be there, especially not after a Turk interrogation. Unluckily enough Tifa had been interrogated last, pissing off the General even more. Her interrogation hadn't lasted more than 20 minutes, but it was enough to have the General to want to decapitate the bothersome suits. Tifa had enjoyed his rage, teasing him with a carefree smile upon her face as she answered as ignorantly as possible. At present she was still getting ready, another reason for his current irritation. A servant she may be, but she took her time with her work. It was something he couldn't seem to break out of the demon; her laxness with punctuality.

"Ah, General, there you are." Reeve greeted jovially. "I was wondering where you had wondered off too." Sephiroth simply grunted in response and resumed his stoic posture against the wall. The Urban Development Director chucked and stood quietly by his side. After a few minutes' silence Reeve disclosed what was on his mind. "Rumors of the Heidegger's death are floating about." Sephiroth remained quiet. "Seems you should have a talk with _your_ infantry members about disclosing sensitive information."

"I'm the Commander General of the SOLDIER Division."

"And of the Infantry Division."

"I wasn't aware of this."

"You will tomorrow." Reeve casually took a sip of champaigne from his flute as the General seethed beside him. More work to do. Soon the dog was going to bite its master.

"Sometimes I think your Turk background bothersome."

"It can be sometimes, but I find it comes in handy more times than not."

Sephiroth pushed himself from the wall and straightened to his full height. Tifa should have been there by now. In his growing anxiousness he was ready to search for her. "But your meddlesome attitude, contributes nothing to the situation."

"You can be so cold General. Let's hope a lady can melt that frozen heart of yours." Reeve joked heartily, keeping his observation of Sephiroth's anxiousness to himself.

"I suppose this is where I step in." Tifa declared walking up to the two men, dressed in a red silky gown. "I'll relieve you of the General's disgruntled presence director."

Reeve chuckled before greeting Tifa with a kiss upon her cheek. "Very well, Ms. Lockheart, was it?" With a casual wave Reeve left the couple to stand in compatible silence.

"You're late." Sephiroth growled, when Tifa refused to look at him.

"Am I? I wasn't aware I had a designated arrival time." She smiled innocently at him, her red painted lips shining in the light. A vein twitched on the General's forehead, eliciting a laugh from the brunette. "I had to make sure there were no loose ends to cover up after this afternoon's _mishap_."

"You never did explain that."

Sighing Tifa ran her hand along Sephiroth's cheek. "The truth is…I can't."

"What do you mean, _can't_?" He brushed off her hand in irritation. That was something he didn't want to hear. The fact that he had no control.

Tifa's eyes narrowed at her master. The accusatory tone he was using with her, angered her more than it should have. "Meaning, I don't _know_ what happened." She turned her back to him. Hoping if she didn't look at him, she'd feel less inclined to rip off his head and devour his soul. "I reviewed the Turks' reports and the training room footage. It's clean. It was all just an _accident_, at least that's what it's supposed to look like."

"Then _whose_ accident is it supposed to be?"

"I've yet to determine that, master."

"Then I suggest you find out." Sephiroth finished, brushing pass Tifa to begin his patrol. Tifa's fist clenched and she ground her teeth, contract or not, master or not… She boiled inside, needing to destroy something or devour a soul. Like a switch Tifa calmed and smiled prettily at the bald-headed Turk who had come to stand beside her. Maybe he would do…

"Good evening, Rude." Maybe she was looking at this the wrong way, a different set of eyes might be useful. "Maybe you could keep me company, Rude. My date, seems to have found me unworthy of his company."

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise?" Sephiroth turned to look upon Genesis and a lovely chestnut haired woman. Much like Sephiroth, the First Commander was dressed in his military uniform with all the trimmings. Beside him his date wore a curvy red sequined dress, pulling the rosiness from her skin tone and making her glow. "To see the mighty General Sephiroth gracing the common people with his presence 'tis a lovely treat indeed." Genesis mocked, speaking nonchalantly to his date who only giggled in response. The woman's eyelashes fluttered over emerald eyes purposefully, hoping to gain the General's eye. Much to her disappointment he didn't bother removing his gaze from his colleague.

"Have you nothing better to do than bother me?"

"Why certainly! Ms. Gainsborough and I were just enjoying the party when a little lonely bird caught my eye. I had decided to grace you with our presence seeing as you're currently lacking a decent conversation. But I can see that our company isn't welcomed." He moved to usher the woman away, but before he fully turned he gave Sephiroth one last glance over his shoulder. "Ms. Lockheart seems to be the life of the party. That bald headed Turk has been a silent vigil against any emboldened suitors." The General's eyes narrowed at the red head's comment before dismissing the pair with his back.

"Was that wise, Commander?" Ms. Gainsborough asked timidly, tugging slightly at her date's sleeve. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were itching to start a fight."

Genesis laughed whole heartedly as he drew the woman out onto the dance floor. "My dear, that is where you are wrong, it wouldn't be a fight I started." She gave him a puzzled look before he began swaying them in time to the music. "It would be a slaughter." The woman in his arms shivered, but not for the reasons the vainglorious commander thought. Her emerald eyes swept across the ballroom as they twirled, her gaze finally locking on a woman in a similar red dress with darker flowing locks. She smiled as the General slowly wove through the crowd to his target.

'_Oh this is going to be too easy. I hope you're ready for it, sister.'_

Tifa felt more than saw her Master approach. His killing aura was positively lethal and anyone passing by the tall man seemed to shrivel back into themselves. As he neared her Tifa's charming smile moved from the current gentlemen entertaining her to her Master whose livid expression did nothing to dampen her radiant expression. The men around her parted for the General not wanting to be in the way of the infamous man's target.

"General," Tifa acknowledged curtsying beautifully; the demure act she was putting on was making Sephiroth even more agitated. The men about her just stared on wondering what the General wanted with the young woman.

"We have some business to attend to or have you forgotten?"

Tifa brought a finger to her ruby lips, musing over his words. "I don't recall having anything pressing that required its completion tonight. Are you sure, _sir_?" Her sickly sweet reply was grating on his nerves, the irritation apparent in his tense posture and twitching neck muscles. When he didn't bother to return her banter Tifa let out a dejected sigh and moved towards the General. "I'm terribly sorry, Gentlemen, unfortunately duty calls. Perhaps we can get together again some other time?" All the men about her nodded in agreement too awestruck by the beauty to register the deadly glare they were receiving from Sephiroth. Purposely swaying her hips, Tifa strode to her master and gingerly wove her arm around his own. She was then whisked away out of the ballroom. Once they were away from prying eyes Sephiroth slammed Tifa into the wall, caging her in with his arms.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Not in the least bit irritated now by his possessive mood, Tifa coyly ran her hands up the General's chest as she stepped closer. "Only what you ordered, Master." The demoness reveled in the jealousy rolling off the man in waves. Her mouth watered at the possibility of taking his soul right there. Unbidden her eyes began to glow, matching the color of her dress and her grip upon the lapels of his uniform tightened.

Not missing a beat, one of Sephiroth's arms wove around the woman's waist while the other moved to tilt her chin up to face him. "I don't like it when people touch my things."

A light bubbly laugh escaped the demoness' red lips as she traced a finger down the General's jaw line. "I assure you Master that no one has touched me…yet."

Sephiroth growled low in his throat as he pulled Tifa flush against his chest. "Perhaps a _reminder_ of the rules is in order." With that he crushed his lips against her sultry red ones. His primal urges which were hidden well beneath the surface manifested itself within seconds of contact. Tifa felt her body fall into compliance with all of his ministrations, just as they were getting a little too indecent for public eyes there was a loud ear splitting scream. In their rush to part, Tifa's fangs had cut Sephiorth's lip, a small drop of blood running down his mouth.

"You should be more careful, Master." Tifa said, while keeping a strong hold on the man to keep him from moving towards the panicking ballroom. Standing on her toes she licked his blood, before ending it with a kiss promising they would continue where they left off. With long strides the pair was standing at the door to a chaotic ballroom. People were flooding out of the room while screaming at the top of their lungs to get out. Seeing as they weren't going to be able to get in for a while Tifa enveloped her master with shadow before passing through the wall with ease.

On the other side, SOLDIERs and Infantry were busy ushering the panicking guests out of the nearest exit while yelling statements to calm the chaotic crowd. Among them Sephiroth spied a few Turks talking, seemingly debating over something that was getting the red headed Turk riled up. "Tifa," The demoness gave her master a knowing look in reply. "Find out what happened here. If this is the cause of anyone who would interrupt my plans eliminate them."

Tifa curtsied with a sadistic smile upon her lips. "As you wish, my Lord."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here it is! As promised. Please enjoy and review!**


End file.
